Information processing terminals such as personal computers and point-of-sales (POS) terminals operate with a high voltage of 100 V to 240 V supplied from an external power source through an inlet.
For the purpose of repair, such an information processing terminal may be uncovered to expose its internal electronic components. However, an information processing terminal in the related art can be uncovered while a power cord of an external power source is plugged into an inlet of the terminal. With such a configuration, an operator may receive an electric-shock when the operator contacts internal circuitry of the terminal.
In this regard, there has been proposed a technique in which a portion of a bottom plate covering internal electronic components covers an inlet so that the bottom plate can not be separated from the body unless a power cord is disconnected from the inlet.
However, such technique has a problem of increasing manufacturing costs since even a slight model change may require the mold of the bottom plate to be newly prepared.